Four Years For You
by Hiding my identity
Summary: Sasuke follows Naruto home late one night. Yaoi. This means Male/male love. basically PWP, lemon. Don’t like then don’t read. Sasu/Naru


**Four Years for You**

**Summary:** Sasuke follows Naruto home late one night. Set in Konoha. Sasuke and Naruto and both 18 years old. Sasuke left Orochimaru and came back to Konoha, he's trusted again. Basically PWP Yoai, lemon. Don't like then don't read. My first fanfic, my first attempt at lemon. Read and review! Constructive criticism welcome, as I'm new to the whole writing stories thing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Naruto items except a sheet of stickers. Hugs sheet of stickers

**Warnings:** Sasuke/Naruto; this means boy/boy love. Graphic lemon. Some language.

A/N: Special thanks are owed to my friend and beta Andromz. Could not have done this without her, she helped me so much, thanks! Check out her stories! Especially One Last Call!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blonde man sat inside Ichiraku ramen, his striking blue eyes glazed over, deep in thought. He twirled his chopsticks in his bowl of Miso ramen. The ramen shops owner and his daughter looked over worriedly at Naruto.

"Is there something wrong kid? It's not like you to be so quiet".

Even though Naruto was now eighteen and far from a boy, the ramen shop owner- having known him eleven years- prefers to call him kid. Naruto lifted his strikingly blue eyed gaze and fixed it on the man.

He tried to grin, but it came out as a slight grimace. '_Oh well' _he thought _'It's better then nothing!' _

"No nothing's wrong Old Man, I'm alright."

The man turned back to continue cooking, knowing that what ever was bothering him was far from nothing.

"Here" he said and dumped some more ramen into Naruto's bowl, "on the house!"

Naruto grinned. "Thanks Old Man!"

An hour later, Naruto left the ramen shop feeling full. He headed back home, bracing himself for a lonely night in an empty apartment.

Little did Naruto know that the cause of his thinking was hiding in a tree, watching him walk by. The man jumped down silently from his perch in the tree, his gaze never leaving the slowly retreating blonde figure.

The man's black eyes stared at Naruto with something akin to lust. His black hair blowing against the pale skin of his face in the night's breeze. He started walking towards him, trying to remain silent and blend into the night.

Naruto - his hearing sharper then most- heard the footsteps behind him. It took him a moment but he recognized them to be Sasuke's footsteps.

Naruto subtlety slipped a kunai from his pouch and carried on walking, Sasuke still following. He walked for a minute longer, which led Sasuke to believe that he hadn't heard him, footsteps echoing in the night's air.

To any normal person, he would have gone unheard; but the Nine-tailed fox that inhabited Naruto's body let him see and hear more then any normal human could.

Naruto span around suddenly and held the sharp kunai to the pale skin of Sasuke's throat. It glinted in the moonlight

"You need to work on your sneaking, teme" Naruto chided, chuckling slightly at the raven.

Sasuke could've easily changed this; he could have turned the kunai around to Naruto's own throat in the blink of an eye, but he preferred it this way- preferred being able to gaze into Naruto's eyes; being able to be so close to him without seeming suspicious.

Sasuke was tempted to lean down and brush his lips to Naruto's. They were pink and currently parted slightly, as if inviting him.

He pushed the thought aside.

'_Not right now'_ he reprimanded himself _'all that will come soon, very soon.'_

He almost smirked at this but remembered the kunai being held to his throat.

He smirked this time "I wasn't sneaking; I was making sure you were alright, you seemed quiet today at training".

Naruto removed the kunai, placing it back in his pouch and shrugged.

"I was just lost in thought, that's all"

Sasuke smirked at this and teasingly replied "You!? Think!? Well, I must say Naruto that has to be a first."

Naruto glared at him. "You're just lucky I already put away my kunai, teme." With that being said, Naruto turned back around and carried on walking. Sasuke carried on following, this time by Naruto's side.

"Is there a reason you feel the need to accompany me home Uchiha?"

Sasuke glanced at the blonde beside him "Not at all Uzumaki" He replied coolly, "I simply want a walk and saw you leaving Ichiraku's. Figured you would be up for the company."

Naruto smiled. _'Only if it's your company' _he thought. "I would rather, thank you." Sasuke gave the blonde a small smile. The rest of the journey passed with them talking about simple things; things they don't usually talk about during training.

They soonarrived at Naruto's apartment. "Want to come up? You might as well; you've walked this way already."

Sasuke smiled at him again, _'As if I would say no!' _

He shrugged and replied nonchalantly"Sure".

Naruto took out his keys and unlocked the door for himself and Sasuke to enter his humble abode. Sasuke followed Naruto through the door and glanced around quickly while he closed it.

The apartment was small; slightly cluttered and in need of some touch-ups here and there; but this was the place Naruto called home and Sasuke could see why- it was rather homey.

Naruto walked over to the couch and promptly took a seat. Sasuke just stood in the door way, unmoving.

Naruto laughed "Aren't you going to take a seat?" Sasuke was hesitant; Naruto only had a two person couch, and a small one at that. If he sat down, they would be sitting rather... closely together and he didn't know how long he could hold his hormones at bay

'_Damn those hormones´ _he thought bitterly _'If I could just get my hands on them I'll-'_

"Sasuke?" Naruto's sweet voice interrupted his thoughts.

Sasuke hesitated but walked over to the couch. He sat down; putting as much distance between himself and Naruto as possible, though as soon as he sat, the cushions tilted- bringing Naruto even closer.

'_Fuck'_ was the only thought he could conjure when his hormones had this much control.

'_No! I can't let the fucking hormones win, no, bad hormones, back, back! GET BACK!' _ This train of thought stopped when he saw Naruto look at him worriedly.

'_Hn. The dobe can be cute sometimes. Wait no! I can't think that, not when he's so close, not when I'm battling hormones.'_

"Would you like something to drink?" Naruto asked politely, playing the part of good host.

"Erm, sure, what do you have to offer?" With that, Naruto disappeared to the kitchen for a moment.

He heard rustling and clinking and a second later he re-emerged carrying a bottle of sake and two glasses. Naruto grinned at Sasuke.

"Is this good enough?"

Sasuke nodded. Naruto returned to his seat and started pouring the sake into the glasses. The raven accepted the one that was offered to him, taking a sip from it.

The blonde started up a conversation.

"So, what's the real reason you came here? Not that I don't appreciate the company"

Sasuke paused for a second, what was the real reason?

'_To fuck you senseless of course' _"Just wanted company" He decided to reply, "seems like we both were lonely, and figured you wouldn't mind"

Naruto smiled _'So the great Ice Prince Uchiha _does_ get lonely sometimes! Huh, who would have figured?'_

Naruto noticed Sasuke give a small shiver, a shiver that would have gone by un-noticed if he hadn't been staring at him hungrily, lustfully.

"Are you cold?" Naruto's voice broke through the silence.

Sasuke grunted, knowing that the blonde's eyesight allowed him to see the shiver that slipped past his emotionless mask.

Naruto rose from the couch for a moment, returning with a blanket that he spread across Sasuke and himself. Of course to do this, Naruto had to scoot even closer to Sasuke.

'_Fuck'_ Sasuke thought as he felt the blood rush to somewhere other then his head.

Naruto felt Sasuke's body stiffen slightly as he went closer.

"So, how's running desperately from the fan girls going? " Naruto asked innocently, looking at Sasuke as he said this.

Sasuke glared at the blonde dobe next to him.

"Same as always" He finally answered, "just wishing they would take a hint and leave me alone."

"You know, they will take some sort of hint if you got yourself a girlfriend" Naruto said in all fairness.

"I don't want a girlfriend; I'm not interested in one" Sasuke replied.

"Why not, there are plenty of girls to choose from?" Naruto asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Sasuke sighed. "Let's just say they aren't my type." Noticing Naruto about to say something again he quickly interjected.

"None of them are."

Naruto pondered what he said for a moment before asking slowly. "So, what is your type then?"

Sasuke thought for a moment before answering.

"Blonde" Naruto's heart beat quickened; "blue-eyed"; Naruto was sure his heart was tearing out of his chest right now, "and finally" Sasuke concluded, "male."

Naruto's heart skipped a beat at these words.

Naruto spluttered, looking shocked. He was cut off by a mouth on his, soft black hair against his face and perfect pale skin in his view.

He closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. Soft lips moved against his before his brain caught up with the proceedings and told his lips to move.

He happily agreed with his brain and moaned into the kiss.

Sasuke smirked and pulled away. He looked at the affects the kiss had on Naruto. He had a pleasant look on his face and his beautiful eyes we're almost closed, opening slowly.

"And please, do tell me what your type is" Sasuke spoke, still smirking.

Naruto opened his eyes fully now.

"Well" he began, "black haired"; he placed a soft chaste kiss on Sasuke's lips, "beautiful, loving black eyes"; he kissed Sasuke again, this time harder, "and most importantly, and this is something that can never be left out – you".

He kissed Sasuke hard, passionately, conveying exactly what he wanted. Sasuke kissed back without hesitation, nibbling Naruto's bottom lip, earning him a satisfied moan from the blonde.

Naruto turned around where he sat and straddled Sasuke's waist, removing both their shirts and discarding them in some corner.

The raven reinitiated the kiss and ran his tongue over Naruto's lip, asking him silently for entrance. The blonde obliged and opened his mouth, allowing the raven entrance.

Sasuke's tongue explored every part of Naruto's mouth, earning a few moans from the blonde- _his_ blonde. Naruto had begun a battle of dominance; Sasuke came out victorious and pulled away from the blonde, in favour of sucking on his neck at a particularly vulnerable spot.

He bit down softly, making the blonde pant.

"Bedroom" Naruto finally managed to choke out, unable to ignore the straining of their pants. Naruto continued to pant as Sasuke stood up, picking up the blonde- who wrapping his legs around his waist- continuing to kiss him.

Naruto revelled at the warm feeling of Sasuke's chest against his; he could feel Sasuke's heart pounding.

"Which door?" Sasuke muttered into Naruto's neck; against his pulse which he'd previously been sucking.

"Door right behind you" was all Naruto managed to say before he let out a groan.

He ran his hands through soft raven hair, as Sasuke went back to the task of nibbling his neck. Sasuke stumbled towards the bedroom; the blonde straddling his waist unbalanced him.

Sasuke reached blindly behind him and felt the door.

'_Okay, that's step one done. Step two, find the handle shall commence'_

He fumbled around, turning the handle quickly as his hand brushed it. He managed to open the door, allowing him to stumble into the room.

He made his way to the bed and dropped Naruto, who emitted a grunt at the ungraceful landing.

He glared up at the Uchiha,"you didn't have to do that."

Sasuke smirked down at him and asked as innocently as possible, though Naruto could practically see the devil horns and forked tail.

"Do what dobe?"

"You didn't have to drop me, teme!" Naruto cried out to him, still in the same spot he was dropped in.

Naruto's cry was soon drowned by sort lips covering his own. He felt a Sasuke on top of him; felt his erection rub painfully against his own.

Sasuke pulled away. "Mm sorry- here let me make it all better." breathed the raven seductively.

He kissed the blonde's naked collar bone; moving down to his chest; to his nipples, sucking and nibbling at them.

Naruto gasped and arched his back at the action.

"Sassss… sssssuke" he moaned.

Sasuke smirked. He placed butterfly kisses down his lover's chest, noting to himself to do that again later.

He stopped at the seal on the blonde's stomach, observing it close up. He kissed around it, making the man beneath him arch his back again and moan with ecstasy.

Sasuke moved lower still, stopping at the hemline Naruto's jeans. He unbuttoned them slowly; teasingly placing kisses around the other mans hips.

Once they were unbuttoned, Naruto shimmied out of them, kicking them somewhere just off the bed. Sasuke then carefully pulled down the other mans boxers.

Sasuke relished in the whimper that came from the man beneath him as cool air came rushing to meet his throbbing erection.

Naruto lay there, expecting something to happen. When nothing did he looked down and saw Sasuke just sitting their unmoving.

"Sasuke" Naruto whimpered. "Why'd you stop?"

Sasuke hushed him "It's OK, I was just looking at how beautiful you were, lying there."

Naruto blushed slightly, emitting a sharp gasp as he felt something warm, soft and wet encase his cock.

Sasuke teased him at first, rolling his tongue around the head; skimming his teeth down his length.

Naruto was withering and squirming beneath him; bucking his hips to have all of that, all of Sasuke. Sasuke held down his hips and removed his mouth from the man's member; smirking when Naruto whimpered.

"Ah, ah ahh, none of that now, I'm moving at my pace" Sasuke dipped his head, taking the blonde's member in his mouth once again, eliciting a moan from Naruto.

His eyes rolled back as Sasuke deep-throated him. He moaned and clutched at Sasuke's hair. Sasuke started to move slowly, each movement causing Naruto to moan and buck his hips. He wanted more contact, and he needed it. Nothing seemed more important.

He licked around the head

Naruto moaned. His back arched and Naruto sensed himself nearing his release and whimpered.

"Sasuke, I need… I…"

"Shhh, then go" Sasuke assured.

This was all the assurance Naruto needed, and with Sasuke's tongue doing one last rove around, Naruto released into his mouth. Sasuke swallowed. He lapped it up; licking his lips; loving the taste.

Sasuke moved back up, sucking and biting at the blonde's nipple.

He captured his love's slightly parted lips with his own, deepening the kiss when the blonde man responded. Naruto's tongue explored the caverns of the raven's mouth.

Now it was Sasuke's turn to moan deeply. Naruto moved down to suck on Sasukes pulse; making him to arch his back and groan, grinding his erection together with Naruto's now half formed one.

Naruto moaned into Sasuke's neck. He flipped them over and straddled Sasuke's hips.

"Sasuke, I want you, now. I can't wait any longer." Naruto's forwardness knocked him slightly but he quickly recovered

"N-Naruto" Sasuke stuttered. _'What the hell'_ Sasuke thought _'Since when do Uchihas stutter?'_

"Naruto, are you sure? I don't mind waiting, I will wait for yo-"

"No! Don't say that. I want you, now."

"Naruto, just think-"

"No Sasuke, you don't know how long I've waited, how long I've thought about this moment already. I've thought about it for four years. When you left for Orochimaru, a piece of me died. I felt I couldn't live without you. I needed you there, if only as a friend and nothing more. When you returned I felt my life was complete again. Nothing else mattered, only you. Please Sasuke; is this not what you want?"

Sasuke's breath caught in his throat, he looked up at the blonde; whose blue-eyes glistening in the moonlight that shined through window.

'_How could he think that? This is all I've been thinking about since that first kiss at the academy, six years ago.'_

"Of course it's what I want dobe. I'm worried about you! I've waited six years for this moment myself, Kami knows I want you. When I was gone, all I ever thought about was you; I trained harder to get stronger so I could see you again. It will hurt; I don't want to hurt you."

"Don't worry about that, all I want is you and pain won't stop me." breathed Naruto, who then lent down and placed a gentle, yet firm and passionate, yet chaste kiss on his lips.

When the kiss finally broke to allow the two men air, Sasuke nodded.

"Let's do it. Lube?"

Naruto rolled off Sasuke and reached down the side of the bed, pulled open the draw in his bedside table and grabbed the tube.

He handed it to Sasuke.

Naruto cast his loving blue eyes on Sasuke's captivating black ones. Sasuke moved on top of Naruto, kissing his chest.

Naruto began to unbutton Sasuke's shorts, bringing them down and tossing them somewhere. He stared at the blue silky, strained fabric that separated him from his Uchiha.

He pulled down the boxers, brushing his hands along Sasuke's erection. Sasuke moaned into Naruto's chest where he had been previously kissing.

He sat up and the blonde moved to all fours. Sasuke parted Naruto's legs slightly and wrapped his arm around the blonde's waist.

Sasuke squeezed some lube onto his fingers and hesitated.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked Naruto one more time.

Naruto nodded but didn't say anything. Sasuke took a deep breath and gently inserted one finger into Naruto's opening. Naruto couldn't help it; he let out a small strangled cry.

Sasuke winced, not wanting to hurt the dobe.

"I'm sorry; do you want me to stop?" He asked worriedly.

Naruto shook his head "No, carry on, I'm fine."

Sasuke nodded and moved his finger timidly, tying to widen Naruto's opening while trying not to cause any more pain.

When he heard Naruto let out breathy moan, he knew he was ready for the next finger. He inserted it slowly.

Naruto moved around uncomfortably and bit his lip, but did nothing more. Sasuke started scissoring his fingers, moving them with increasing speed.

Naruto began moaning, so Sasuke set about pumping his fingers in and out of his blonde love, hunting for his prostate. He knew he had found it when Naruto arched his back and moaned in pure ecstasy.

Naruto was seeing stars; the sensation going through him was enticing. He wanted more.

"Sasss-sukkkke" He moaned as his raven hit the spot again. Sasuke took the hint and removed his fingers and positioned him self in front of Naruto's opening.

He hesitated again "Naru-"

"We've been over this teme! Now go!"

Sasuke coated his aching erection in lubricant and, taking a deep breath, he thrust forward, embedding the head of his member inside the young man.

Naruto cried out in pain. A tear rolled down his cheek.

Sasuke kissed the blonde's back, muttering "It's OK, it'll get better"

Naruto grunted. "'kay" He said calmly.

Sasuke thrust in harder. Naruto couldn't help but wince.

Sasuke thrust gently, getting Naruto used to the feeling of Sasuke inside him. Naruto started to moan and Sasuke took that as his cue to thrust in deeper.

Naruto was ready for it this time and not a sound escaped his now bleeding lips.

He was inside Naruto, up to the hilt. The blonde moaned as Sasuke thrusted harder. Naruto shifted his legs in a bit. Sasuke started moaned at the new tightness.

Sasuke new he had hit the blonde's prostate when he moaned Sasuke's name, arching his back and flinging back his head.

"Ugh… Sooo… _tight_" Sasuke muttered.

Sasuke made sure to hit Naruto's prostate so he wasn't surprised when he didn't get a reply, the blonde was too busy moaning.

Sasuke and Naruto felt close to release. They held on for as long a possible, wanting this moment to last. With a final thrust, stars erupted in front of their eyes.

Naruto moaned as came over the sheets. Sasuke bit at Naruto's back as he spilled his seed inside Naruto.

Sasuke fell backwards onto the pillows, Naruto lay breathlessly beside him. Sasuke wrapped one arm around his blonde's waist, observing the beauty as his face was flushed, his eyes half-mast, with a look of pure joy adorning his features.

"It's so going to hurt in the morning" Sasuke told him. Naruto just laughed at that.

"Don't worry, Kyuubi will take care of the pain and healing." Sasuke nodded.

They lay there like that until Sasuke felt Naruto's breathing deepen and even out.

Sasuke smiled down at his sleeping dobe before he lost his own battle against sleep. His last words before he joined Naruto were;

"I love you, dobe".


End file.
